


Escale

by Melie



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Stephen & Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escale

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Stephen Maturin passa près de trois jours dans sa cabine, à rédiger son journal.  
 __  
Certes, je devrais y être habitué. Je me souviens de l'un de nos premiers voyages, cet "aller et retour en Méditerranée", comme l'avait décrit JA, et de ma frustration. Pas d'escale, non, pas même à Cythère - combien j'avais insisté, supplié - et nous étions passé si près ! Pourtant...

Stephen soupira, et repris.  
 __  
Pourtant me revoilà au même point. Je suis absolument persuadé que nous pourrions nous arrêter en Crète, ne serait-ce qu'une journée... une douzaine d'heures, à la rigueur... hélas, je dois me contenter de la mer, encore et toujours la mer. Comment se peut-il qu'aucun de ces marins, JA en tête, n'ait jamais ressenti cette soif de connaissances ?

On frappa à la porte. Le docteur fut tenté de refuser, comme il l'avait fait les fois précédentes, mais il obtempéra.

"Entrez, je vous prie !"

C'était Babbington.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur. Un message du capitaine, monsieur...  
\- Je vous écoute."

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter.

"Allons, je doute que vous aillez toute la journée pour transmettre ce message.  
\- Eh bien... je cite, monsieur... "Dîtes au docteur Maturin qu'il peut l'avoir, sa foutue escale, s'il accepte enfin de dîner avec moi ce soir, et que sa mauvaise humeur, il peut se la"... euh...  
\- Cela suffira, monsieur Babbington. Vous pouvez dire au capitaine Aubrey que j'accepte son invitation de bonne grâce."

C'est avec un sourire loin d'être feint que Stephen reprit son journal.  
 __  
Une fois de plus, il semble que j'aie sous-estimé JA...


End file.
